


Halloween BunBun

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author's Universe, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Happy Halloween 2019~This is a small excerpt I created for a friend of mine. She allowed me to base this off of her costume... a bunny!





	Halloween BunBun

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks "Yukichan" for allowing me to post this. Hope you enjoy this piece of work ^^

“It’s cold…” muttered Luxu as he shivered in the crisp autumn air. Although the platinum-haired man was dressed warmly, he still struggled against the cold breeze. His overcoat fluttered as he meandered after his playful friend. Shuffling just behind her, he watched on as the girl wandered through the streets, drawn to eye-catching objects.

Usually he didn’t mind spending time with the bubbly girl. However, this time, she was dragging him all around the city to find an outfit for both of them to wear. While it usually didn’t bother him, he wasn’t used to having others stare at his friend and companion. Men were openly ogling Yuki-chan while she shopped. She said she didn’t mind the attention, as she was used to it being a model. Still, couldn’t people do it a little more discreetly?

He stole a glance her way, trying to see and understand what the fuss was all about. Yuki-chan was gushing over a plushie that was both fluffy and soft. She had a genuinely happy grin on as she rubbed the toy against her face. Luxu allowed a small smile to grace his face as he bathed in the warm aura she gave off. Though he did twitch a bit as she began to squirm in place.

Her outfit was more revealing than what he was used to seeing her in. It looked like a black leotard with a plunging neckline that exposed a good amount of cleavage. The entire back was exposed, and it showed that his beautiful friend wore no bralet. Meaning, that at least her top half would be only wearing one layer. Shuffling forward, he took off his overcoat and put it on his friend’s shoulders. Had he been a lesser man, he probably would have blushed. However, he’d been used to her sexy way of dressing, overly affectionate hugs and such, that the man would hardly even bat an eye. The impassive man heard groans and complaints coming from behind him. Turning his head, he noticed a small crowd had formed; mostly men, he noted. Closing his eyes and huffing in slight annoyance, he wondered how much longer before they could leave. As he turned his attention back on the now-covered girl, he wondered why she became so silent.

Said girl now faced him and had an amused expression that told him multiple things. The one that stood out the most was her knowing smile. “Thanks for your jacket, it’s cold,” she grinned at her longtime friend appreciatively.

Luxu could make out the curvature of her breasts as the were in plain view. While not overly big, they had a good shape to them and accented her cute appeal. Her long black hair was done up in a high ponytail that she allowed to cascade over her shoulder. Looking over her revealing outfit once more, he appraised her as a man rather than a friend.

She wore fishnet stockings that tucked into thigh-high boots. The stockings accented her looks and it led up to her plump, peachy butt that made it look more tantalizing. Though he couldn’t help but stare at the little cotton ball that was supposed to resemble a tail.

“You’re too exposed… people are staring,” he said bluntly. He narrowed his eyes at the males around them; few tried to brush off his stare while many averted their eyes. Turning his attention back to the petite girl, his eyes softened. Even though his eyes roamed over body more than once, he always found his gaze leading back to hers.

Waving off his comment, she replied, “Good, bad, attention is attention. Besides!… Don’t I look cute?”

Yuki-chan then shrugged off his jacket until it dangled off her shoulders, did a small twirl, before ending in a pose that made her butt a bit more pronounced and made a kissy face to him while holding a peace sign. Cheers and whistles answered her; though she tried to get a reaction from her friend. It was fun teasing him or attempting to tease him. The man didn’t react to much of anything anymore, so she and the others of their little group tried to make him feel a little more human.

Humming to himself, he nodded. He reached out and groped what was meant to be the tail, “…Fluffy.”

While Luxu was known to not show many emotions or react in a surprising manner, he was easily drawn to cute things. This was one of the reasons Yuki had brought him along with her to shop for his outfit. She giggled as he helped himself to the soft prop. “Stop that!”

She swatted his hands away playfully. “Anyway, it’s almost time for the Halloween party! Come on, we still need to get you an outfit!”

Luxu sighed as he let the small spell master dragged him to several stores. ‘How much more do I need to suffer… I wish Lea was here…’


End file.
